Fight for you
by Yaliachan
Summary: "Vivimos en un mundo cruel. Bello pero cruel. Y la única manera para combatir la crueldad es hacerla tu aliada." "No hay final para esta batalla, a no ser que seamos nosotros quienes tengamos el poder" Rivaille x Mikasa
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va queridos viciados al RivaxMika? Espero que bien :3_

_Hace… más de 5 meses que dejé de escribir sobre esta pareja por falta de inspiración y tiempo entre otras cosas. Pero bueno, vuelvo de nuevo con una pequeña historia para alegrarnos un poco._

_Tengo un par de advertencias que dar antes de leer, simplemente para evitar malos entendidos y para que así podamos disfrutar todos del fic:_

_1º. Yo no soy experta escribiendo, por lo cual siento si tengo algunas faltas de expresión o coherencia en las frases._

_2º. La historia no será igual al anime/manga, es decir, utilizaré lugares, personajes, historias, pero no las reproduciré, sino que las inventaré y me inspiraré en ellas. Me explico: Por ejemplo, podría cambiar la manera en las que Hanji conoce a Mikasa o en la que Eren entra en la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Entendéis? Al fin y al cabo esto no es un: Voy a seguir la trama del manga al pie de la letra. Sino un: es una historia inspirada en los personajes y situaciones de la historia principal._

_3º. Las características y personalidades de los personajes podrían cambiar un poco a lo largo de la historia. Está claro que de repente no crearé un Rivaille amable y educado, cuando no lo es ya que sería extraño, demasiado…_

_4º. Habrá lemon, sí, lo siento. Sé que a mucha gente no le gusta ese tipo de cosas, pero a mí sí. Creo que un poco de romancen y sexo siempre le da un toque especial a las historias. Eso sí, advierto que podría ser entre las parejas que menos lo esperemos, pero bueno, eso lo explico en el siguiente punto._

_5º. A pesar de ser un fic RivaxMika, las parejas variarán según el desarrollo de la historia puesto que considero que a veces es necesario para un bonito final._

_En fin, supongo que ya terminamos con todos los puntos. Solo me queda agradeceros la comprensión y que disfrutéis mucho la lectura._

_¡Un saludo enorme!_

* * *

Mikasa aterrizó con un duro golpe sobre las tejas de arcilla. Notaba como una de las cuchillas de su espada se habían clavado en su brazo izquierdo dejando un profundo corte. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y la sacó de un tirón limpio. Sabía que necesitaba un par de puntos y también hacer algún torniquete para evitar la pérdida de sangre. Por desgracia, los puntos tendrían que esperar, pero hacer presión en la herida era fundamental. Se quitó la rasgada chaqueta y le cortó las mangas con la afilada hoja para hacer unos trapos con los que vendarse. Todo ello tuvo que hacerlo con el brazo derecho, puesto que el izquierdo yacía inmóvil sobre su costado.

Un par de minutos después había conseguido detener la hemorragia, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada con el dolor ni los mareos que la embargaban. Sintió su cuerpo entumecido por la fría lluvia y solo Dios sabe lo doloroso que fue conseguir ponerse en pie, aunque a pesar de todo logró hacerlo.

Observó la ciudad de Trost frente a ella. Los Titanes vagaban libremente por el antiguo distrito como si fueran los dueños del lugar. A su alrededor reinaba el caos. Los edificios estaban derrumbados e incluso algunos habían sido consumidos por el fuego. La gente había entrado en pánico y todos corrían apresuradamente hacia las entradas a los distritos más próximos. Mikasa vio como un grupo de titanes de aproximadamente 10 metros se dirigían hacia la puerta.

El pánico la consumió. No por ella y por la posibilidad de morir, sino por las personas que no tenían ninguna oportunidad para defenderse. A pesar de que permanecer en pie ya suponía utilizar prácticamente todas sus fuerzas, tenía que ponerse en marcha. Era un soldado que luchaba por el bienestar del pueblo y proteger a otros era su deber.

Inspiró hondo un par de veces y después se aseguró de que la presión sobre su brazo izquierdo estuviera lo suficientemente apretado como para no deshacerse. Utilizar el equipo de maniobras con una mano era peligroso y difícil, pero no imposible. Tendría que utilizar el doble de fuerza para poder cortar la parte trasera de la nuca de los titanes, por lo que cambió la desgastada y rota hoja por una nueva. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, se dejó caer al vacío.

A cada movimiento que realizaba sentía que su brazo le quemaba como el fuego. Lo que estaba haciendo era peligro, pero necesario. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba antes no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros. Probablemente ya estarían muertos o Dios sabe qué... El mero hecho de pensar que Eren podría morir le dolía miles de veces más que su brazo.

Negó con la cabeza intentando desechar esos pensamientos bizarros y se posó sobre un tejado próximo a la puerta. Los titanes estaban apilados en grupos de tres. Los que más cerca se encontraban corrían precipitadamente en busca de carne humana. Dos tenían el tamaño de 10 metros y uno de ellos de 14. Si atacaba primero al más grande, se libraría de una amenaza, pero todavía quedarían dos... Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para que no la pillaran.

El último ciudadano del distrito había salido por la puerta cuando esta comenzó a cerrarse. El titan corrió detrás y metió la mano por el estrecho túnel, quedando atrapado una vez la puerta se cerró. Mikasa aprovechó que estaba tumbado en el suelo y con el cuello a la vista para cortarlo de un solo golpe. Su gigante cuerpo comenzó a emitir un cálido vapor y por consiguiente a desintegrarse poco a poco. De mientras ella se escondió detrás de una puerta del edificio más cercano mientras el siguiente titan la perseguía. Tenía que se rápida si quería pillarle desprevenido, por lo que esperó a que la sobrepasará y se enganchó a su nuca. De un golpe el titan cayó al suelo en una nueva nube de vapor.

Bien, solo le quedaba uno. Se subió al tejado del mismo edificio que antes y espero a que pasara cerca de ella, pero no ocurrió. Era extraño, sin lugar a dudas. Hacía apenas unos segundos estaba allí y de pronto había desaparecido. Se aproximó al borde para mirar si por algún casual estaba intentando subir la pared, pero no era así, no había nadie. Medio aliviada, medio preocupada, se arrodilló en el suelo y examinó su ensangrentado vendaje. Hacer movimientos tan bruscos solo habían servido para que la herida se agrandara más. Definitivamente iba a tardar bastante tiempo en sanar y necesitaría también muchos más puntos.

Mikasa estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto notó una presencia a su espalda. Apenas le dio tiempo a coger su espada cuando el titan de antes la cogió por la pierna y la levantó en vilo. Notó el gélido aire contra su piel y el dolor sofocante de su brazo le impedía respirar. Estaba reviviendo la misma situación que cuando mataron a su madre adoptiva... Ella colgando en el aire y el titan abriendo sus fauces para comerla. Presa del pánico no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, lo vio todo, absolutamente todo...

Como una extraña mancha cortaba su nuca y como apenas un segundo después caía hacia el vacío. Antes de poder tocar el suelo, notó como unos brazos cálidos y fuertes la agarraban por la cintura. Cayeron los dos rodando por el áspero suelo de piedra.

Él se incorporó con agilidad y rapidez sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa. La miró con desprecio, con asco... y Mikasa no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago. A su derecha, un titan de 5 metros se les acercaba. El hombre apenas pestañeó al verlo. Se enganchó con el equipo a la fachada del edificio de enfrente y de un solo golpe le hizo caer.

Mikasa tragó saliva y fijo la vista en el cadáver frente a ella. Una nube de vapor comenzó a emerger a la vez que un olor nauseabundo a azufre y óxido impregnaba el aire. El hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. La arrastró un par las vacías calles de la ciudad hasta que entró en una casa de tamaño medio.

A su alrededor todo había quedado tal y como sus ocupantes lo habían dejado. La comida a medio hacer, la ropa a medio lavar, las camas desechas... Mikasa sintió escalofríos al pensar en lo precipitadamente que tuvieron que salir las personas que vivían allí, en lo rápido que tuvieron que correr para poder salvar su vida. Un hecho triste, pero cierto.

Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, por lo que se dejó caer en la primera cama que vio. La herida del brazo le palpitaba bajo el ensangrentado vendaje. Su vista poco a poco se estaba nublando y en su campo de visión aparecían extraños puntitos azules y verdes. Pestañeó un par de veces sin ver nada, tan solo el mugriento techo de madera que parecía querer desplomarse sobre ella.

A su lado el hombre dejó caer la capa y la chaqueta. Mikasa giró el rostro para observarle por primera vez. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de soldado, pero no vio ninguna insignia que mostrara a qué facción pertenecía. Él se remangó la camisa blanca y se lavó las manos en la pila. Luego se acercó a ella con esa mirada vacía y siniestra que parecía llevar siempre puesta y la ayudó a incorporarse. Mikasa protestó por el dolor punzante que sus movimientos le provocaban.

−¿Cómo te llamas? − le preguntó él con voz rasgada y melódica.

−M-Mikasa...−contestó ella con voz apagada.

−Bien Mikasa. −dijo − Yo soy Rivaille. Por lo que he visto tienes el brazo herido, así que tendrás que quitarte la camisa para poder curarte.

Mikasa le miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Disculpa?

−¿Ahora aparte de herida estas sorda? −sus duras palabras la impresionaron. ¿Estaba loco o qué?

−No voy a desnudarme. −le replicó Mikasa.

Rivaille puso los ojos en blanco y la cogió con fuerza en su brazo sano, apretando los dedos sobre su contorno.

−Me parece que no me has oído bien... Si no quieres morir será mejor que te desnudes ahora mismo... Tienes dos opciones, o lo haces tú misma o lo haré yo por la fuerza.

Ella tragó saliva y se estremeció. Había algo en sus ojos que le decían que no mentía, que iba a cumplir su amenaza. Torpemente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Alzó la vista para ver a un impaciente Rivaille y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Él estaba haciendo que ella pasara vergüenza, por lo cual... ¿Por qué no hacer que él también sufriera un poco? Era lo justo, ¿no?

Una vez se hubo quitado la camisa, se tapó con el brazo sano las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida había dejado que un hombre la viera de una manera tan intima y a pesar de que no estaba completamente desnuda, Mikasa se sentía como si lo estuviera. Rivaille se sentó en silla frente a ella y depositó un par de herramientas sobre una toalla en la cama, entre las cuales se encontraba: una aguja, hilo, agua y trapos limpios.

Vertió el agua sobre la herida, cosa que le provocó un horrible hormigueo y unas ganas enormes de rascarse. Luego la secó con suaves toques y comenzó a coserla. Mikasa quiso llorar, quiso gritar, quiso pegarle... La sensación de la aguja metiéndose en su carne era espantosa, pero aun así, no emitió ningún sonido. No iba a darle el gusto de verla quejarse.

En su labor, las manos de Rivaille la tocaban con delicadeza y cuidado enviándole descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Una vez hubo terminado le tendió una camisa limpia que había encontrado en uno de los armarios. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada y se la puso sin medir palabra.

A pesar de la rara situación, Mikasa no tenía miedo. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a morir, por lo cual... ¿por qué debía de estar asustada ante un hecho tan real? Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era Eren. No le importaba lo que a ella le ocurriera, no le importaba si moría o no... Lo único que no quería era que Eren estuviera herido.

Dedicándole sus últimos pensamientos, Mikasa por fin consiguió dormirse.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Jé. Por ahora lo dejaré así para dar algo de misterio al drama jaja_

_¡Ojalá que os guste! Espero vuestras opiniones en las reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un capítulo en este fic... *suspira* Espero poder ponerme al día y publicar más seguidos porque la verdad es que me está gustando bastante escribir esta historia._ _Siento si la trama es un poco lenta y demás, pero procuraré meterme lo más rápido que pueda en la historia principal. _

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo recibido y las reviews. _

_¡Nos leemos abajo! _

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Izayama. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

Mikasa despertó con un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero cada movimiento hacía que la herida ardiera. A duras penas, consiguió sentarse en el borde del colchón mientras se sujetaba la venda con fuerza y apretaba los dientes para ahogar los gritos de dolor.

En el exterior se escuchaban las pisadas de los titanes revolotear cerca de la casa. El miedo la invadió al pensar en la posibilidad de ser tragada por esos seres. No le temía a la muerte, hacía mucho tiempo que había asimilado la posibilidad de morir joven, pero la idea de no volver a Eren y desaparecer era lo que más la inquietaba.

Alzó la mirada hacia Rivaille, quién permanecía sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos contra su pecho. Todavía llevaba el equipo puesto, por lo cual dedujo que paneas habría pasado una hora o dos desde que se quedara inconsciente. Mikasa tuvo intención de hablarle, pero su semblante serio y frío la hizo retroceder. Permanecieron los dos callados mirándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos hasta que escucharon el sonido de unos cañones.

De pronto Rivaille se puso en pie alerta. Esa era la señal acordada con Erwin para poder escalar la muralla. Se dio la vuelta y cogió a Mikasa con fuerza por el brazo bueno. Ella aulló de dolor al ser zarandeada con tanta brutalidad e intentó apartarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito.

−¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Mikasa apretando los dientes con fuerza.

−Muévete mocosa, debemos irnos. –dijo Rivaille al tiempo que la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Rivaille detuvo la mano en el picaporte de la puerta al escuchar las pisadas de los titanes justo en la calle de enfrente. A su espalda, Mikasa había dejado de berrear, aunque todavía intentaba liberarse de él sin mucho éxito. Con cuidado se movió sobre sus propios pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y se acercó a su oído.

−Vamos a tener que correr. –le susurró −. Quiero que no te separes de mí, ¿lo has entendido?

Mikasa giró la cabeza y sus rostros quedaron excesivamente cerca. Podía notar el aliento en su cuello y los escalofríos que le provocaba. Asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Rivaille se alejó de ella y se giró sobre sí mismo nuevamente, con la mano izquierda abrió el picaporte de la puerta con excesiva lentitud a la vez que la estiraba hacia él.

El olor a lluvia, sangre y tierra mojada les dio la bienvenida. Una ráfaga de viento sopló con intensidad impactándoles de lleno en la cara. Rivaille comenzó a andar lentamente de puntillas seguida por Mikasa. El titán de antes había desaparecido de la calle, por lo cual tenían una oportunidad de huir sin tener que luchar.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la casa, Rivaille apretó con fuerza el agarre que le hacía el brazo de Mikasa y comenzó a correr. A su espalda, los titanes que estaban al fondo se dieron cuenta de sus minúsculas presencias y comenzaron a perseguirles.

A cada paso que daba, Mikasa podía sentir que como sus rodillas se doblan y el dolor atravesaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos de Rivaille la echaban sobre su espalda. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir, como ese hombre, a pesar de ser diminuto, era muy fuerte, y como sin casi ningún esfuerzo cargaba con todo su peso sin ni siquiera relentizar el paso. Cuando llegaron cerca de la muralla, la soltó en el suelo y aseguró el equipo tridimensional. Los titanes estaban más cerca que nunca y Mikasa puso sentir el mismo miedo y horror que unos años atrás, cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Rivaille se enganchó contra el muro y le hizo señas a Mikasa para que se enganchara a su espalda. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban esta le hizo caso y se aferró a él con una fuerza pétrea. Apenas unos segundos después el viento fresco le dio la bienvenida.

Escalaron la muralla con pocas complicaciones. Rivaille se movía ágil a pesar de tener que cargar todo el peso de Mikasa. A lo lejos se podía escuchar los cañones impactando contra los titanes y los gritos de horror de cientos de soldados al encontrar su muerte.

Mikasa apoyó la frente contra su omóplato y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar los recuerdos.

La historia se repetía, una y otra vez… ¿Algún día la humanidad conseguiría encontrar la paz?

.

.

.

La más infinita oscuridad la consumía. No había nada a su alrededor, absolutamente nada… ¿Esto era la muerte? ¿Este era el fin? No, no debía serlo… La muerte no es apacible, no es misericordiosa… Siempre espera agazapada en las sombras, dispuesta a llevarte en cualquier momento.

De pronto la oscuridad se transformó en luz. Mikasa pudo ver el cielo, bañando de un intenso color azul. Sentía su cuerpo ligero, libre, como si fuera un pájaro. Y es que eso era precisamente, un pájaro que volaba por el cielo sin miedo.

A su alrededor podía verlo todo. Veía los campos de cultivos, las aldeas de montaña, el arroyo transportando agua fresca y limpia, los niños corriendo y jugando… Se sentía dichosa, feliz y no comprendía el motivo. ¿Estaría muerta?

De pronto, todas esas sensaciones desaparecieron, el dolor en su pecho se más intenso y… despertó.

Se sentía ahogada, prisionera. Observó las vigas en el techo de madera y supo, que de alguna manera, había sobrevivido. Permaneció inmóvil en la cama. Tal vez si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas podría volver a ser ese pájaro. Realmente lo ansiaba.

Unos minutos después de su despertar, la puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido. Entró una persona a la que no conocía de nada y dejó una bandeja de comida sobre la mesita. Mikasa giró la cabeza para mirarla. Era una chica joven, probablemente tuviera unos veinte y poco años. Llevaba el uniforme de soldado y reconoció la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. La mujer, al verla despierta, abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a ella.

−Oh Dios mío… ¡Estás despierta! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó a Mikasa a la vez que la ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama.

Mikasa se dejó ayudar y se sentó en el mullido colchón de paja. Apoyó la espalda contra los barrotes de madera e hizo una leve mueca al notar su brazo completamente vendado. La joven la miró sonriente y se preguntó por qué.

−¿Q-quién eres? –Mikasa se notó la voz ronca producto de no haber hablado en una buena temporada. Carraspeó para, de esa manera, poder quitarse el nudo de la garganta.

−Discúlpame… Soy Petra, encantada. Tú debes de ser Mikasa.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo la conocía cuando vio, a través del rabillo del ojo, a Armin asomado a la puerta. El muchacho permaneció quieto durante unos segundos antes de correr junto a ella.

−¡Mikasa! –dijo Armin cogiéndola de la mano −. ¿Estás bien?

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza. Realmente no le preocupaba su estado de salud, lo único que tenía en mente era a… Eren.

−¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

Armin desvió la mirada.

−Mikasa… yo…

−¿¡Dónde está Eren!?−preguntó ella llena de ansiedad

.

.

.

−Eren…

Mikasa observó como Eren permanecía inmóvil en su celda. Estaba más delgado que hacía unos días y, al igual que en la última semana, no había dicho ni pio.

En cuanto despertó, Armin la puso al tanto de todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Eren, de alguna manera incomprensible, se había transformado en un titán. Cuando su amigo se lo contó, ella no fue capaz de creerle. ¿Qué clase de maldición había sobre su familia?

Primero sus padres morían asesinados, luego las personas que la acogieron eran devorados por los titanes… y finalmente Eren, la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo se había convertido en su propio enemigo.

Si no hubiera sido porque el mismo Armin lo vio, no lo hubiera creído…. Pero aun así, aquí estaba, el destructor o salvador de la humanidad parado frente a ella.

Mikasa hubiera dado su vida por sacar a Eren de esa celda. Si no fuera por su propia debilidad, hubiera movido cielo y tierra para poder ponerlo en libertad, pero para su desgracia, era un simple soldado el cual todavía no había elegido facción.

Al igual que ella, todos sus amigos estaban a la deriva. No sabían qué elegir ni a dónde ir. El gobierno se encontraba en un estado de emergencia. La ciudad de Trost había sido completamente invadida por los titanes y, durante la evacuación de los ciudadanos, se habían perdido numerosos soldados.

La milicia reclamaba soldados para añadir a su ejército, al igual que la Legión para realizar expediciones. Era una batalla en toda regla, tanto dentro como fuera de las murallas.

Mikasa elegiría a dónde unirse en cuanto lo hiciera Eren. De ninguna manera pensaba separase de él y menos aún ahora, cuando su vida dependía de la simple resolución de un juicio.

−Eren… −volvió a repetir. Él, al igual que siempre, ni siquiera la miró −. Debes de comer, Eren…

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Continuó con la mirada perdida en la pared ldel fondo, viendo, pero sin ver. Resignada, Mikasa salió de la celda.

−Mañana nos dan un resultado de tu juicio… −dijo Mikasa parándose en el marco de la puerta −. Si te condenan a muerte…yo… −las lágrimas comenzaron a escocerle en los ojos −. Si van a matarte, pienso sacarte de aquí… Te lo prometo.

Y diciendo esto, abandonó la estancia sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

El día había amanecido gris y frío. Hacía unos meses que habían dejado atrás el invierno y, a pesar de que fuera primera, las heladas durante la noche eran muy frecuentes en esa zona.

Mikasa notaba su cuerpo entumecido por el frío cuando salió de la cama. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más, pero no podía hacerlo. En apenas unas horas le darían la resolución del juicio de Eren y era su deber como hermana, estar junto a él en estos momentos.

Durante la noche, sin poder dormir, su mente ideo miles de planes para poder sacar a Eren con vida en caso de que quisieran matarle. Eran planes locos y descabellados, ella lo sabía, pero aun así... no podía quedarse brazos cruzados, sentarse y mirar como asesinaban a su familia. Definitivamente no podía no hacer nada cuando la vida de la persona que más amaba en este mundo estaba en peligro.

Siguiendo su rutina habitual, se aseó y se puso su uniforme sin insignia. La ceremonia de elección sería en apenas unos días y a pesar de que supiera el camino que iba a elegir, sentía cierto nerviosismo al respecto. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro con exactitud? ¿Se uniría a la policía militar o a la legión? ¿Eso era lo que realmente quería, lo que de verdad deseaba?

Esas, eran preguntas que ella se formulaba de vez en cuando y para las cuales, por desgracia, nunca obtenía una respuesta clara. Ella haría lo que Eren hiciera. Se lo había prometido a si misma hacía muchos años atrás y por ello, aunque fuera algo egoísta, había renegado de sus propios deseos.

Intentando evitar más tiempo en nimiedades, Mikasa se encaminó hacia la celda de Eren. Como siempre el muchacho permanecía inmóvil en su cama mirando la pared. Resignada ante ese comportamiento, se sentó a su lado y miró la bandeja de comida sin tocar.

La cara de Eren estaba extremadamente delgada. Los pómulos y la cuenca de los ojos se le marcaban de manera excesivamente y las prendas de ropa, que antaño le venían bastante ceñidas, se encontraban colgando sobre sus delicados huesos.

Mikasa sintió pena por él. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera... Bueno, sí... Eren tuvo la misma actitud el día que murió su madre. También en ese momento se quiso rendir. Gracias a una buena paliza fue capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, pero ahora, ambos con la edad que tenían, golpearlo no era la solución. Ella había recurrido al método que su madre siempre utilizaba con él, hablarle. Aunque ella no era su madre y por consiguiente él no debía hacerle caso.

Pasaron las horas en silencio, sin hablarse, sin mirarse... hasta que Hanji apareció.

Hanji era una mujer alta y de complexión delgada. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, las gafas de ver apoyadas sobre el puente de la nariz y el típico uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Mikasa la había conocido la primera vez que vio a Eren tras despertar. Era una mujer amable y le caía bien a pesar de que la irritara en cierta manera su excesiva hiperactividad o jubilo. El mundo se estaba acabando, no era momento para saltar de alegría por nimiedades.

−Ya tenemos la resolución del juicio... −dijo Hanji con semblante serio. Todo la felicidad o entusiasmo propio de su personalidad había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mikasa la miró desconcertada, realmente esa actitud la asustada puesto que solo podía significar una cosa... Eren iba a morir.

Eren, por consiguiente, pareció mostrar por primera vez en semanas una actitud de interés. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los barrotes de su celda, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

Hanji les miró a ambos y frunció los labios en una delgada línea antes de hablar.

−Eren... Tienes dos opciones. −el aludido la miró con el ceño fruncido−. Puedes unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento y ayudarnos a experimentar contigo y con lo que te sucede, participar en las misiones y luchar por la humanidad... o... Morir.

Mikasa la miró con la boca abierta. En ese momento deseaba pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Esas eran sus opciones? ¿Ser un conejillo de indias o morir? ¿Qué clase de trato era?

−Eren... no. −dijo Mikasa llena de angustia.

−Cállate, Mikasa... −le contestó Eren hablando por primera vez en semanas−. Si me uno a vosotros, participo en las expediciones y dejo que me investigues... ¿No me mataréis?

−Bueno... Si vemos que eres un peligro para nosotros o intentas traicionarnos, aunque te hayas unido a nuestra facción, te mataremos. −dijo Hanji sin ni siquiera inmutarse−. Es lo que ha decidido el juez y Erwin no tiene más remedio que obedecer. La ley es la ley.

Eren la miró con semblante serio y finalmente, soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

−¿Solo eso? ¿Esas son las condiciones? −bramó Eren eufórico−. Acepto el trato.

.

.

.

Y de esa manera, sin pensar tan siquiera, Mikasa se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Sus amigos, a pesar de no desear ni en broma pertenecer a esta facción, finalmente se unieron junto a ella, Armin y Eren.

Hoy era el día de la ceremonia. El jefe, Erwin, dio un fabuloso discurso a los nuevos reclutas en donde no prometía que sobrevivirían, pero sí que morirían luchando. Mikasa se sintió extraña ante la facilidad con la que el comandante hablaba sobre la muerte. Para que una persona se convirtiera en alguien tan insensible debía de haber visto verdaderas crueldades y ella mas que nadie lo sabía.

Después de ese frenético discurso, pasó a presentar a cada uno de los capitanes de escuadrones y entrenadores. Mikasa permanecía distraída sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie hasta que oyó ese nombre.

Rivaille.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su corazón martilleó con fuerza en el momento en que le vio subido en el escenario. Tan arrogante e impasible como siempre. Tan distante e inalcanzable. Los miró con desprecio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Solo le faltaba escupirles para darles a conocer lo que pensaba. Mikasa se preguntó si estaría enfadado o por consiguiente era su encabronada manera de ser.

Rivaille pasó la vista sobre cada uno de los nuevos reclutas hasta que su mirada se posó en Mikasa. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio durante un momento. No se decían nada, pero se decían todo.

De alguna manera, el destino había querido unirles, para bien o para mal...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Uff, ha sido un capítulo corto pero algo intenso, ¿eh? Muchas gracias por leerme y por la paciencia de seguir la trama. El RivaMika vendrá pronto jiji_

_Procuraré subir un capítulo mañana o pasado, según el tiempo que me de _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones._

_¡Un saludo! _


End file.
